Let the 23rd Hunger Games Begin
by MonkeyPower435
Summary: When Cassa Rose is reaped for the 23rd Hunger Games, she figures she's doomed. After all, she knows nothing about fighting or killing. But when she teams up with a valuable ally, she realizes that she just might stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1- Cassa Rose

**Hey, guys! I'm pleased to announce that this is my first FanFiction ever! I will appreciate all reviews. If you see anything that needs improvement, please give me some constructive criticism. No flames, though. Thanks!**

 **Also, a quick note about this book. It's probably going to be relatively short, only about ten to fifteen chapters long. I'm kind of skipping all that stuff with the train and the opening ceremonies and the interviews and all that and just going straight to the Hunger Games themselves. I'll try to update as frequently as possible, but I'm a busy person, so you should probably expect some long pauses here and there. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!**

I lie awake in bed, thinking about the things that have happened to me. The reaping, the train, the opening ceremonies, the interviews… Even though the night is warm, I shiver.

My name is Cassa Rose. I'm a farmer in District 11. And I was reaped for the 23rd hunger games.

It was a windy afternoon. Dark clouds hung above the town, threatening to engulf us in rain. It was fitting weather for that day: reaping day. I had stayed inside for the entire morning, trying to keep my mind off what was to come. But no matter what I did, I just kept coming back to it. Reaping day terrifies me. My parents practically had to drag me out the door when they were ready to go.

I stood next to the only 2 friends I have in District 11, Gloria and Ala. Like me, they're shy. I'm not sure how exactly we ended up being friends. I guess we just started grouping up on projects, and then we started sitting together at lunch, and before I knew it, we were doing pretty much everything together. They gave me a nod, but other than that, they were silent. It didn't bother me. There isn't much of a reason to talk on reaping day, anyway.

Once the mayor finished his speech, Oward Henson, the man who arrives every year to announce the names of the tributes, slowly headed towards the girl's glass that held our names. "Ladies first." He said in a dreary voice. At least he didn't act like it had cause for celebration, like I've seen some of the others at different districts do. He shoved his hand deep into the glass and pulled out a name. I held my breath, and I couldn't help but remember that my name was in their 17 times. Even so, there were thousands of names in the glass. He couldn't have chosen me.

"Cassa Rose."

My mouth dropped open, and I struggled to breathe. _Cassa Rose_. Surely I had heard incorrectly. Surely that wasn't me.

"Cassa Rose? Is there a Cassa Rose here?" Oward asked. I managed to step out and head towards the stage. My head was spinning. I could feel tears spring to my eyes. As much as I tried to hold them back, they began to trickle down my cheeks. "Do we have any volunteers?" Oward asked. I saw Gloria hesitate, but she kept her mouth shut. "Very well. Congratulations, Cassa." Oward told me. I could hear pity in his voice. Then he turned towards the boy's glass. He stirred his fingers through the slips and plucked one out. "Dao Robin." He announced.

Dao Robin. The biggest, strongest, most athletic boy in the entire school. Dao stepped forward with a shocked expression on his face. Like he had anything to worry about! He could easily win. The tiny spark of hope that I held about winning the Hunger Games was whisked away. Dao could slaughter me with a flick of his hand.

"Are there any volunteers?" Oward asked the crowd. None moved forward. "Well, then we have our tributes!" He said. "Shake hands." We shook. Dao's grip was strong and firm. I got the sense that he could throw me off the stage if he wanted to. Great. Just great.

Everything after that was a blur. The train ride, the stupid farmer costumes me and Dao wore for the opening ceremonies, the training score that I got a 4 on, the interview that I totally blew, it all went by in a flash. And now I'm lying in a comfy bed waiting for tomorrow when I'll certainly die. I don't try to muddle my mind with lies that I can win. I know that these games are my doom.

I don't think that I'll be able to sleep tonight, but exhaustion soon takes me and I can feel my eyes closing. When I wake, my mentor, Rocka Lor, is knocking on my door. "Come on, you lazy snob, get up already!" She shouts at me.

I have a strange relationship with Rocka Lor.

Before I know it, I'm under the arena and dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, a thick coat, and snow boots. My designer, Lida, wishes me luck, and then I'm in a cylinder that's taking me up, up, up. I touch the token I brought, a ring from my parents for my 10th birthday. Suddenly, I'm out of the cylinder. A blast of cold air hits my face, and I gasp. Then the voice of Claudius Templesmith, the announcer of the Games, booms, "Let the 23rd Hunger Games begin!"

 **I know, I know, that chapter was kind of bad. I haven't written in a while, so I'm considering that to be my "warm up". Hopefully the next chapters are better. Please give me any and all criticism you have, but remember, no flames!**

 **I also want to mention annabelleeddy06. She's making an SYOT story about the 35** **th** **Hunger Games, and, last I checked, she needs 23 more tributes. The story is called "35** **th** **Hunger Games!" Please check it out and submit your own tribute. Thanks!**

 **Happy Hunger Games,**

 **MonkeyPower435**


	2. Chapter 2- The Bloodbath

**Yello!**

 **I wanted to write but didn't really feel like writing a chapter for my SYOT, so I'm here.**

 **I don't really care about this story, to be honest, because it's really bad, but I'm still going to finish it.**

 **To my SYOT readers: I've finished District 5's chapter (although I still need to proofread it), but due to some "technical difficulties", I have to wait until Monday afternoon (probably around 4:00) to post it.**

 **P.S. When I said that Claudius Templesmith was the announcer, pretend that I actually said that Robert Iccins (some random dude) was announcing.**

 **Enjoy!**

I look around myself, shivering from the cold. We seem to be in an artic tundra of some sort. To the left, I see huge mountains jutting out. In front of me there's a frozen lake, and to the right of me there's a forest. I turn around and see that the forest extends all the way around the southern edge of the arena. Or at least, I assume it's the southern edge. I scowl. I hate losing my sense of direction.

I turn back around to the Cornucopia. It's packed to the brim with supplies, but I don't focus on them. I know that if I go to far into the bloodbath, I'll die. So instead, I focus in on a small pouch just a few meters away from me.

The gong rings and I scoop up the pouch. Then I run as fast as I can towards the forest. I can hear the screams and cries of agony coming from the bloodbath, but I don't look back. I put all of my energy into running away.

I sprint through the forest and don't stop until I'm physically incapable of going on. I sit on a fallen tree, gasping for air. I decide that while I'm sitting down, I might as well see what's in the pouch I grabbed.

Inside, I find a pocket knife, some rope, and a small pack of dried fruit. It's not great, but it's better than nothing, I suppose. It's better than being dead because I tried to grab something better.

After a while, I decide to continue walking. I need to put as much distance between myself and the other tributes as possible. I trudge through the snow, panting heavily. The sun begins to set behind my back. I suddenly realize that I have nothing to help me against the cold. I curse myself for my stupidity. If I don't figure out a way to keep myself warm, I'll freeze to death.

The sky gets darker and darker. I keep walking. I'm not sure what I hope to find. A cave, maybe. Anything that'll help keep me alive tonight. I become less and less hopeful of finding something, when suddenly, I see it. The faint glow of... something.

I inch closer, eying the source. I don't think it's made by a tribute. It seems too... artificial. I realize that it's coming from some sort of structure.

A cabin.

The gamemakers must have put it here for a lucky tribute to find. I run inside. The place is warm and filled with a soft glow. There's a small bed and an empty fireplace in the corner. I also spot a dresser and table. It's perfect.

I smile. This is too good to be true! I begin to settle in when I hear the anthem. I run outside and stare at the sky. The Capitol seal is shown, followed by the faces of the fallen tributes. First, I see the two tributes from District 5. That means that all of the Careers made it out alive. Next is the boy from six, both tributes from 8, the girl from nine, the girl from ten, and both tributes from 12. Then the Capitol seal is showed again and the sky goes dark.

I count how many people died. Nine. Nine kids, gone. Nine kids, who will never see another day. Nine kids, who's families will never be the same again.

I sigh and begin to head back inside. However, I'm stopped by a noise.

A noise of a tribute.

Someone else is here.

 **Most chapters will probably be about this length. I know, it's short. Oh, well.**


	3. Chapter 3- Allies?

**HI! Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. :)**

I squint into the darkness, trying to make out the tribute. I realize that I left my weapon inside my cabin and curse myself silently. I raise my fists in defense, even though I know they won't do much.

All is silent for a moment. Then the figure steps into the light. I immediately recognize him as Dao, my district partner.

 _Ah, shoot._

Dao takes tentative steps towards me. I can see that he's managed to grab a spear, a hunting knife, and a pack bulging with supplies from the bloodbath. Of course. Just my luck.

We stare at each other for a moment. Then Dao says something that shocks me. "Allies?"

My mouth hangs open. I hesitate, sure that this is a joke. "Why?" I manage to ask, not trying to hide my surprise. Dao shrugs. "I don't know." He says. "I just think that we would work well together."

I contemplate what he's saying. He could very well be tricking me, trying to let my guard down. But if I attack, he'll be sure to kill me. I figure I have nothing to lose.

"Deal." I say. His face lights up. "Cool." He says. There's an awkward pause as we look at each other, not sure what to do. Finally, Dao speaks up. "Why don't we look through all the supplies we've managed to gather?" He suggests. I nod quickly, grateful for something to do.

We head into the cabin. Dao sets his supplies on the floor. I grab the meager things I was able to get from the bloodbath and add it to the pile. Dao looks a bit disappointed that I got almost nothing, but he doesn't say anything. He opens up the pack he grabbed and spills the contents onto the floor. There's some strips of beef, a loaf of bread, two apples, a spool of wire, a pair of socks, and some strange looking pills. I gape at all of the stuff. I never expected to have so many things in the Hunger Games. Then again, I never expected to get out of the bloodbath alive, either.

"We should probably get some sleep." Dao says. "I'll take first watch." I offer. Maybe it's stupid, but I'm scared that Dao's just waiting for the right moment to kill me.

Dao tries to argue with me, but I insist. Finally, he gives up and slips into the bed. I take a seat right outside the cabin. I'm exhausted, but I stay alert. The last thing I want is for somebody to sneak up on me because I didn't notice them.

I stretch and let out a sigh. I wonder how the other tributes are faring...

 **Yeah, that was a crappy end to the chapter. Whatever...**

 **Oh, yeah, to those of you who read my SYOT, the chapter should be out next weekend. I might actually be able to make a double update next weekend, but don't get your hopes up. :/**


End file.
